What Has Become Of Mai
by ArtisticAngel6
Summary: When Naru and the gang take up a new case at Ouran Academy.everyone seems to know Mai. Why is Mai and Yasuhara wearing the academy's boys uniform?
1. Chapter 1

**NO ONE'S POV**

Mai we have a case" said naru. "Alright I will called the others said mai. After mai had called everyone she asked naru and said where this case is being held"." At ouran academy" said naru. After hearing what naru had said mai turned stiff. "Is everything alright mai"said naru noticing her reaction. 'Oh yes everything is fine naru" said mai. Naru felt that she was hiding something but let it go. "I will be right back naru I have to make a call" said mai. "Alright but hurry back I don't pay you to talk to your friends" said naru. As mai went outside, she dialed a number. Hearing the person's voice and said "Yasuhara we have a problem".


	2. Chapter 2

"What the problem Mai" said Yasuhara with worry clear in his voice.

"You know how I called you earlier saying we have a case on Monday" said Mai

"Yea I know" said Yasuhara.

"Well that case is located at Ouran Academy" said Mai.

"What! So what are we going to do everyone in that school would remember us" said Yasuhara.

" Well we could tell SPR the truth" said Mai

"But how about this we tell them later on when we have the uniforms on and then tell them the truth" said Yasuhara.

" Well that would be easier for us to explain everything and maybe for them to handle it better" said Mai.

" Alright then it's settled then I will come over to your apartment to discuss this more" said Yasuhara.

"Sure" said Mai.

" Do you still have your uniform" questioned Yasuhara.

" Yes I do , do you have yours" said Mai.

"Yes I do" said Yasuhara.

" Ok then bye Yasuhara" said Mai.

" Alright talk to you later then bye mai" said Yasuhara. Then mai hung up the phone. 

"What are you doing outside Mai" said…


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing outside Mai" said Takigawa.

"Oh nothing Bou-san" said Mai looking a little nervous.

"Are you sure" said Takigawa.

"Yes I'm sure Bou-san but did you hear any of my conversation" said Mai nervously.

"No I just heard you mumbling on the phone that's it" said Takigawa.

"Oh ok" said Mai looking relieved.

"Why are you asking" said Takigawa.

"It was a private conversation bousan nothing for you to worry about" said Mai.

"Alright Mai if you say so" said Takigawa looking at Mai with an eyebrow raised.

"So what are you doing here Bou-san, the case I called you about isn't until Monday" said Mai.

"Yea I know I just came here because I got bored" said Takigawa.

"Well I better get back inside before naru calling me for his tea" said Mai.


	4. Chapter 4

On Monday Yasuhara and Mai had called ahead of time and said that they would meet them at the academy.

"Why do Yasuhara AND Mai say they would meet us at the academy instead of just coming with us" complained Takigawa.

"Why do you miss Yasuhara" said Ayako.

"No you oldhag! Just Miss Mai!" said Takigawa. "Who you calling an old hag!" yelled Ayako. "Both of you shut up we are here" said Naru coldly.

Ayako and monk shut up after that. "Now where are they, they said they would meet us here" said Ayako. "We are right here guys" Yasuhara and mai said.

Then they all turned around to see them and they were shocked. Mai was dressed in the ouran academy boy's uniform with her hair cut like a boys.

Also she had a guitar case on her back. Yasuhara was dressed in the same uniform but with a duffel bag in his hand. "We will explain but we have to do something before you go in there" said Mai. "After what" questioned John?

"Oh you'll see" said Yasuhara as he smirked. Then both Mai and Yasuhara up the stuff they needed.

"Alright when come to the front of the school we will distract the people while someone will get you inside the school unnoticed" said Yasuhara. "Ok 1, 2, 3!" said Yasuhara Mai then started playing the guitar. Yasuhara started singing:

I'm lost in a world that rattles my brain  
>I'm cleaning up my life from the mess you made<br>Oh o, Woah oh-oh o  
>My soul's in dept but my bills are payed<br>I'd give anything just to make an escape  
>Oh-oh o, Woah oh-oh o<p>

Then girls started yelling "oh my gosh its them there back!"

So you can keep knockin', knockin', knockin'  
>Baby you're knockin'<br>But there ain't no way I'm ever letting you in  
>Not again<br>So keep on knockin', knockin', knockin'  
>But baby you're better off walking<br>'Cause I ain't gonna let you in  
>Never again, no not again<p>

So, so long honey there's no debate  
>We lived in a dream then faced to fate<br>Oh o, Woah oh-oh o  
>And I'm scared to engage so I stare at the stage<br>And poor out my heart to the blank of a page  
>Oh o, Woah oh-oh o<p>

Ah ah ah

Girls started swarming all around Mai and Yasuhara.

So you can keep knockin', knockin', knockin'  
>Baby you're knockin'<br>But there ain't no way I'm ever letting you in  
>Not again<br>So keep on knockin', knockin', knockin'  
>But baby you're better off walking<br>'Cause I ain't gonna let you in  
>Never again, no not again<p>

I went out on a limb again  
>I guess I had to lose to win<br>I was too confused to know which way to turn  
>And she could be a millionare<br>Be a model I don't care  
>'Cause baby there's nobody home<br>Nobody's home, yeah

So you can keep knockin', knockin', knockin'  
>Baby you're knockin'<br>But there ain't no way I'm ever letting you in  
>Not again<br>So keep on knockin', knockin', knockin'  
>But baby you're better off walking<br>'Cause I ain't gonna let you in  
>Never again, no not again<p>

Then as Mai and Yasuhara finished. A guy named Kyoya said for the rest of the SPR gang to follow him as Mai and Yasuhara handled the girls.


	5. Chapter 5

Then as Mai and Yasuhara finished. A guy named Kyoya said for the rest of the SPR gang to follow him as Mai and Yasuhara handled the girls.

"You sure that it's ok to leave them there by themselves" questioned Ayako.

"It is just fine they are very capable of handling it themselves" answered Kyoya. "Just how do you know Mai and Yasuhara Kyoya" asked Naru. "Yea and why did they have to sing for those girls" said Takigawa.

"Everything will be answered once we get into the club room" said Kyoya.

Then Kyoya opened the door that was at the hallway a good amount of rose petals started falling. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club" said the host club in unison.

**Now back to Mai and Yasuhara…**

"I don't think this was the best idea" Yasuhara said to Mai as they were running away from girls. "You think" said Mai sarcastically.

"um Mai I don't want to alarm you or anything but the fangirls are GAINING ON US!" screamed Yasuhara.

"DAMN IT NOW YOU TELL ME!" screamed Mai looking behind to see the fangirls so close to them to ripping their bodies limb from limb. "MAI TELL MY FAMILY I LOVE THEM!" screamed Yasuhara as he was getting pulled into the swarm of fangirls.

"Oh no you don't you are not leaving me we are not part of the band called Everlasting for nothing! said Mai as she jumped into the swarm of fangirls to get Yasuhara. "Now let's run for lives while we are still living" said Mai. Then just as the got to the host club room door they were banging on the door saying

"Hurry let us in there isn't much time left for us hurry please!" "the doors opened as Mai and Yasuhara both rushed in slamming the door behind the them.

Their clothes were almost ripped to pieces. "Hey guys we have some explaining to do" Mai and Yasuhara said in unison sweatdropping.


	6. Chapter 6

**I forget to tell you guys about Mai's uniform her boys uniform has a hood attached in the back so the want the band is surrounded by fangirls they use her face as a secret weapon. (The team was able to tell it was Mai even though her face was covered) Mai looks like she was in the manga series if you never seen it then go here to see a picture of Mai in the manga series ****.org/wiki/Ghost_Hunt**** (p.s to me she looks like a boy!)**

_Their clothes were almost ripped to pieces. "Hey guys we have some explaining to do" Mai and Yasuhara said in unison sweatdropping._

"Yes you do" said Naru coldly. "Now how about we introduce ourselves first" said the host leader. "Alright then just get on with it" said Naru. _But I better get a full_ _explanation after all this_ thought Naru. "Im Takashi Morinozuka the Strong and Silent Type"said Mari queitly.

The rest of the team except Naru, Lin, Mai and Yasuhara were shocked they didn't even notice he was there! "Im Mitsukuni Haninozuka the Shota Type" said Hunny happily. The team looked down to see a short child with a stuffed bunny in his arms.

_This is a 3__rd__ year student! He looks like he could be 6 years old!_ Thought the SPR team. "Were Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin the Little Devil Type" said Hikaru and Kaoru in unison looking mischievous.

"Im Kyoya Ootori the Cool Type I figured you already knew that since I was the one who called you here" said Kyoya coolly with a scheming glint in his eye. _Oh my god! Another Naru_! Thought the SPR team.

"I'm Haruhi Fujika the Natural/Gentle Type" said Haruhi. _This guy kind of looks like a girl_ thought the SPR team.

"And lastly but the most important of them all I'm Tamaki Suoh the Princely Type or The King which ever you prefer" said Tamaki smiling at them. _This is their leader that_ _Hunny kid looks smarter then this guy_ thought the SPR team looking at Tamaki.

"Well now that we have introduced ourselves how about you" said Tamaki motioning toward the SPR team. "I'm John Brown the priest" said John.

"I am Masako Hara the medium" said Masako. "I'm Takigawa Hōshō the monk" said Bou-san. "I'm Matsuzaki Ayako the priestess" said Ayako.

"I'm Lin Koujo Shibuya's assistant" said Lin quietly. "And I am Kazuya Shibuya the boss" said Naru coldly. The host club's eyes widened except Kyoya that the guy looked 17 years old could be the boss of the company! "Now that all that is out of the way don't Mai and Yasuhara have some explanation for us" said Bou-san turning his head toward Mai and Yasuhara. They turned their heads slowly trying to slowly and quietly out the door to escape the torture that is of explaining their past that started it all. Mai and Yasuhara sighed and said "Well this is how it began….


	7. Chapter 7

Mai and Yasuhara sighed and said "Well this is how it began….

Flashback: _"I had just started as a new student at Ouran Academy and I was attracting a lot of attention maybe it was because I wasn't wearing the school uniform or something but it getting so crazy that girls were starting to follow I really thought that would have stopped after middle school but noooo kept on happening" said Mai._

"Wait so this had happened before when you were younger" said Monk. "Yes if you want to finish the stop no more interruptions" said Mai.

"_So as the amount of girls kept getting larger as I kept on walking I started to walk faster as I turned around to the crowd of girls I saw they were gaining on me so I started to run away from them trying to escape them _

_Then I had tripped and fell I thought was a freaking goner but then out of nowhere this guy named Akira had stepped in front of me with his arms out shielding me. _

"_What are you doing are you trying to get yourself killed "I had screamed at him. "I know what I'm doing ok just relax I'm going to get you out of this situation" Akira said calmly _

"_How in the where are you going to do that" I had asked him "Just watch and see" said Akira._

_Then everything had gotten bright I had to shield my eyes from the blinding light and I was in awe at what I saw._

_I was in another room with no girls in sight and only about two other people in the room except me and Akira. "How did you do that" I asked Akira. "Magic" he had said and just shrugged and walked away and sat on a chair. "Where am I?" I said. _

_In here is where the only quiet and handsome boys come and relax and we don't brag about how good looking we are like the Host Club" said Yasuhara. "And what am I doing here?" I had asked. "Ah yes you are here because you are a new student correct "said Yasuhara. _

"_Yes I am but that doesn't explain what I am doing here" I said. "Yes it does Mei-kun or should I say Mai-Chan said Yasuhara. _

**Sorry guys for not updating sooner I just have been so busy with school (HIGH SCHOOL SUCKS!)**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Yes I am but that doesn't explain what I am doing here" I said. "Yes it does Mei-kun or should I say Mai-Chan said Yasuhara. _

"_What are you talking Mai is a girl name I am boy so why aren't you calling Mei?" questioned Mai with her eyes narrowed suspiciously at Yasuhara._

"_I know you are a girl Mei-kun as you are so called if you are boy then you wouldn't mind taking off your shirt" said Yasuhara. _

"_Why do I have to take off my shirt I don't like changing in front of people" said Mai nervously. _

"_What do you have to be scared of Mei-kun unless you are hiding something from us" said Yasuhara._

"_I have nothing to hide from you people" said Mai angrily. Then she stormed into the bathroom where she was changing into her skin suit. _

_As she was taking off her uniform to put on the skin suit someone had stormed in._

_She looked to see who it was and it was Yasuhara with a knowing look in his eye. Then he saw that Mai was only in her bra and pants. _

_It was all with awkward silence then Mai said "GET THE HELL OUT YOU FREAKIN PREVERT!" Yasuhara had then gotten the hell out of the bathroom kept on saying sorry a million times over._

_After that Mai came out of the bathroom with the boy's uniform._

"_Look it doesn't matter that I'm seen as a boy or a girl but I have been seen as a boy so much that I don't really have the decently to correct people about my gender" said Mai looking at the guys._

"_Well we are going to keep your secret but on one condition" said Yasuhara with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "What is it?" questioned Mai. "You have to join our band" said Yasuhara. "Band?" said Mai. _

"_Yes a band we needed a fourth member and you're it!" said the boy that was sleeping a second ago._

"_But I can't be in a band! I can't sing, dance or play instrument!" said Mai desperately trying to get out of this situation. _

"_Oh but you are lying my dear Mai-Chan its says right here that you can do all three sing, dance and play an instrument" said Yasuhara pointing towards the laptop._

_Mai groans in annoyance of Yasuhara finding out this information knowing that she would now have to join them. _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Last Time On What Has Become of Mai:**_ "_Oh but you are lying my dear Mai-Chan its says right here that you can do all three sing, dance and play an instrument" said Yasuhara pointing towards the laptop._

_Mai groans in annoyance of Yasuhara finding out this information knowing that she would now have to join them_

…

"So what happened next Mai?" questioned Bou-san. "Well after all of Yasuhara's whining I joined the band" said Mai shrugging her shoulders.

"When everything was set we as the members of the band called Everlasting had been created!" said Yasuhara throwing his hands up in the air.

"But in your guys story you said there were 4 members of the band where are the other 2 members" said Masako.

"Oh yes where are my other band mates me and Mai-Chan haven't seen them in forever do you know where they Kyoya?" said Yasuhara looking at Kyoya with a knowing look in his eye.

"Well I believe that Akira is in the library and Daisuke is in the gym" said Kyoya. "Alright we will now go out and get them-" Yasuhara was cut off my Naru. "Before any of you do any of that set up the equipment said Naru.

Everyone on the team groaned except Masako, Ayako, Lin and Naru. Everyone started to leave the room to go to the van then Naru said "Oh Mai Tea" coldly. Then Mai said under her breath "that tea-loving jerk".

"What was that Mai you do realize I'm the one who pays your paychecks". "Yea whatever Naru here is your tea" said Mai handing him his tea.

Mai was patiently waiting for her thank you when Naru calmly looked up at her and said "What is it that you need".

"What I need is a thank you would be nice" said Mai looking at Naru. "Well I think you are being an idiot knowing something that will never come" said Naru smirking at Mai. Mai then sighed and walked to the van to get the equipment.

Naru felt something tug at his shirt and he looked down and saw that it was Honey looking at him. "What is it" said Naru.

"Why are you so mean to Mai-Chan" said Honey. "Because that is how I am now leave me alone in peace" said Naru reading his black book. "Don't take it personally Honey-sempai he is like that with everyone" said Mai.

'Well look what I found Akira and Daisuke!" said Yasuhara as pulled two members in front of her.

Akira had brown eyes with blue hair like John's hair but electric blue hair color, the school uniform and white sneakers. Daisuke was tall guy with spiked up black hair, pale skin color, the school uniform with black/white sneakers (electric purple eyes).

"Hey Mai-Chan long time no see" said Akira coolly giving her a smile. "Hey Akira how have you been?" asked Mai.

"Oh I had been fine-" Akira was cut off by Daisuke. "HEY MAI-CHAN HOW HAVE YOU BEEN IVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH ITS HASN'T BEEN THE SAME WITHOUT YOU 2!"Yelled Daisuke grabbing Mai into a bear hug.

"I've missed you too Daisuke now please will you let go of me I am losing air to breathe" said Mai as she was turning blue.

**Sorry that I haven't updated sooner I have been busy with exams and school things but I will update soon you just have to wait and see.**


	10. ATTENTION!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

bbhelen3162

CartoonistGirl6

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

**A/N: Sorry that I havent updated in a awhile I just have been busy with exams and school things! But I will update soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Last Time on What Has Become of Mai:**_ _"Oh I had been fine-" Akira was cut off by Daisuke. "HEY MAI-CHAN HOW HAVE YOU BEEN IVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH ITS HASN'T BEEN THE SAME WITHOUT YOU 2!"Yelled Daisuke grabbing Mai into a bear hug._

_"I've missed you too Daisuke now please will you let go of me I am losing air to breathe" said Mai as she was turning blue._

"Now that we are all together again how about we all do a song together" said Daisuke as he put his arms around Yasuhara and Mai. "Well we would but Yasuhara already set off the chain reaction song" said Mai. "What is this chain reaction song you speak of Mai I don't get" said Ayako. "You don't get a lot of things" mumbled Monk. Then Ayako had hit Monk with her purse and said "What did you say old man".

"Nothing" said Monk while he was rubbing his head. "Anyway this was a great idea Yasuhara after he had established the band. The idea was that when 1 member sings a song by themselves and not as a group then each member of the group has to sing a song by themselves. After all the members sing a song by themselves that is when all the band members can finally sing a song together" said Akira.

"So who is up next to sing" said Daisuke looking around at all the band members. "Well I sang already so it's….."said Yasuhara as he was slowly turning towards Mai. Who was now on the couch with headphones in her ears with her eyes closed and her hoodie on.

"So anyone want to wake her up" said Monk looking around the room for volunteers. When he looked around everyone except Naru, Lin, and Masako had backed away from Monk.

"You know what I will wake I have waked her up before so what's going to change now" said Monk as he was shaking Mai awake.

"What the Hell do you want" said Mai with her eyes barely opened and had this menacing aura around her. _She's just like Hunny!_ Thought the host club except Hunny. "We just need you to sing a song to continue the chain reaction" said Daisuke who was hiding behind Akira.

"Oh you should've just said that I would've done that for you no problem" said Mai as she was getting up. "So you want me do this now" said Mai with her eyebrow raised. "Just wait until the girls get settled with their hosts" said Kyoya. After all the girls had settled in. Mai began sing…

**A/N: Sorry guys that I haven't updated in while 'stupid writer's block'! Well I will update as soon as I can.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Last Time on What Has Become of Mai:**_ _"Oh you should've just said that I would've done that for you no problem" said Mai as she was getting up. "So you want me do this now" said Mai with her eyebrow raised. "Just wait until the girls get settled with their hosts" said Kyoya. After all the girls had settled in. Mai began sing…_

After Mai had gotten her guitar she began to sing:

My angel,  
>How'd you get to be so fly,<br>How'd you get to shine so bright, girl  
>How'd you get to look like that,<br>Heaven don't you call her back, yeah

doo doo doo doo do,

Halo Halo, I'm not sayin' hi,  
>Baby there's a ring above your head,<br>And it shines so bright in the sunlight, in the sunlight  
>Ayo Ayo, this is like a dream<br>Every bit of you it makes me weak,  
>How did I get here, in the sunlight, in the sun<br>I must be in Heaven  
>Cause I'm looking at an Angel<br>Whose staring back at me  
>Her eyes so heavenly<br>I must be in Heaven  
>Cause I'm looking at an Angel<br>There's no one on this Earth  
>that's made this beautiful<br>I must be in Heaven

Here we are, looking at the stars  
>I can hear, the beating of your heart,<br>I could listen to this song forever  
>You're the breeze, cruising down my coast,<p>

You're the jam, baby I'm the toast,  
>It's so sweet when we're together<p>

And if I ruled the world I'd name an island for ya,  
>You could tell all your girls I named an island for you,<p>

I must be in Heaven  
>Cause I'm looking at an Angel<br>Whose staring back at me  
>Her eyes so heavenly<br>I must be in Heaven  
>Cause I'm looking at an Angel<br>There's no one on this Earth  
>that's made so beautiful<br>I must be in heaven

Halo, Halo I'm not saying hi  
>baby there's a ring above your head<br>and it shines so bright in the moonlight  
>in the moonlight, my angel<p>

How'd you get to be so fly,  
>How'd you get to shine so bright, girl<br>How'd you get to look like that,  
>Please heaven don't you call her back,<p>

doo doo doo doo do

doo doo doo doo do

My Angel,

doo doo doo doo do

mmm mmm mmm mmm mm

My Angel

The girls stood up clapping for Mai. "Thank you ladies you all were a very lovely audience I hope I see you all again because you are all my angels" said Mai as she winked at them.

A couple of girls fainted at that remark. (**Reminder: Mai's voice is like 15 year old boys voice**). After all the girls went back to their regular hosts, Mai came up to the SPR gang.

Mai said to them "So what do you guys think?" she asked. "That was awesome!" said Monk. "Yea it was but Mai how did you get your voice to sound like that" questioned Akayo with her eyebrow raised.

"Oh that I have this type of plant which use to make a type of tea that gives someone a much more deeper voice but it depends on the amount you drink to determine how deep someone's voice will go" said Mai as she answered Akayo.

"How long will the effects be in place" said John. "Well I only had a couple cups so far maybe about at least around 2 weeks" replied Mai.

"If we are done aimlessly talking then I want to know what is the problem here within this school that you called us for" said Naru looking directing at the host club. "Oh yes well it all began…..

**A/N: Sorry guys I have to start studying again I have to retake the geometry regents again! (MATH SUCKS AND HIGH SCHOOL SUCKS Eggs!) The song that Mai sang was called Angel by Cody Simpson.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last time On What Has Become Of Mai**: _"If we are all done aimlessly talking then I want to know what is the problem here within this school that you called us for" said Naru looking directly at the host club. "Oh yes it all began…"_

Flashback A Few Days Ago at The Ouran Host Club

"Yes Princesses everything here is just for you my dears" exclaimed Tamaki as he was talking to his ladies of the day. "Ummm Tamaki-sama what is in my teacup" said a guest showing her teacup to Tamaki.

"Hmmm I know I saw Haruhi put earl grey tea in this teacup I'm not really sure what this that is in your teacup my darling but I SHALL find out! Hunny came here this instant!" said Tamaki calling out to Hunny.

"Yes you called boss!" said Hunny appearing right behind Tamaki with a lab coat on and goggles. "OH Boy jeez Hunny don't scare me like that! But anyway I need you to inspect the contents of this teacup straight away!" said Tamaki pointing towards the kitchen door. "Yes boss will do!" said Hunny giving a salute to Tamaki.

Tamaki giving salute back to Hunny. Hunny ran in the kitchen and started to inspect the contents of the teacup. Hunny put the contents in a test tube and put it on a dish under a microscope.

As he looked at the contents he noticed that they looked exactly like blood. He took out a blood sample that he got from the nurse's office and put it on the dish with the contents on the dish and looked at it under the microscope. "OH MY SWEETS!" screamed Hunny as he found out that the contents in teacup was real blood.

"What is it Hunny what have you found out about the contents of the teacup." said the twins as they gathered into the kitchen. "That the contents were actually b-b-blood." said Hunny as he started at the microscope.

"We have to close the Host Club early then we don't want to lose customers if they found out about this" said Kyoya. "Yes we do." said Tamaki. Just as they got all the guests to go the room started to fog up.

They kept on hearing screams of pain and terror throughout the whole room. "Do you guys see what I see" said Haruhi as she pointed toward the wall that had the blood that said I WANT TO KILL THEM ALL THEN I WILL FIND HER AGAIN!


	14. Chapter 14

**Last time on What Has Become of Mai:** _They kept on hearing screams of pain and terror throughout the whole room. "Do you guys see what I see" said Haruhi as she pointed toward the wall that had the blood that said I WANT TO KILL THEM ALL THEN I WILL FIND HER AGAIN!_

"Hmm can you show us the writing that you all spoke of." said Naru looking towards the Host Club. "Ah yes Kaoru and Hikaru show the said evidence we found" said Kyoya. "Yes Boss!" said Kaoru and Hikaru saluting to Kyoya.

They ran to wall that was near the kitchen. (They made sure that all guests left before they talked about the ghost)

"We had to make sure that the writing on the wall was not seen by any customers when we opened up so we had a peel-off paper that we was the exact shade of the wall making the writing look like it wasn't even there in the front place." Said Hikaru and Kaoru as they were peeling off the paper that was covering the writing.

After the paper was taken off the writing was still the same but it looked like it was dripping or covered in more blood.

Naru kneeled down to see the writing clearer and in more detail. "Mmm this words look like were written by some type of creature but the only thing that I can't figure out is it a creature at all."

"Yasuhara I need you to look up all the past reports here at the academy that they have anything to do with some type of creature terrorizing the academy grounds." said Naru. "Monk, Akayo, and John I need you set up cameras all around that has the most paranormal activity. Masako I need you to do a walkthrough in the host club and Mai tea" said Naru as he finished giving out the tasks to the SPR team.

"Yasu you should disguise yourself before you go out there" said Mai. "Why should he Mai he would just be waste time to find the information that I need him to find" said Naru looking up at Mai.

"Do you see what just happened to us when we came in?!" said Mai pointing to her and Yasu clothes that were tarred up.

"I still see it wasting valuable time to work" said Naru. "More 'valuable time' will be wasted if Yasu goes out there like that he will be mauled by psychotic fan girls!" said Mai.

"Now would you either let Yasu get mauled by fan girls or nicely disguised finding your much needed information mmm Naru" said Mai looking down at Naru.

There was a moment of silence before Naru said "Mai and Yasuhara go change."

'_Yes! Take that Naru! 1 point Mai 0 point Naru'_ thought Mai looking smug as her and Yasu went to change. "And Mai" said Naru looking towards Mai.

"Hmmm" said Mai looking at Naru. "Before you go change tea" said Naru with a smirk on his face. "Damn that inconsiderate tea-loving addict" mumbled Mai as she went to make the tea. _'1 point Naru 0 point Mai' _thought Naru.

**A/N: sorry guys that I haven't updated I don't have power at my house so I'm at friend's house cause of Hurricane Sandy. Don't worry me guys I'm safe and sound!**


	15. Christmas Time!

**A/N: Srry guys I forgot to put this up yesterday! But anyway Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! The sond is originally by Big Time Rush! This is the longest Chapter I have ever written! Yay me!**

"Oh my gosh I can't wait for it to be Christmas right Mori!" Said Hunny. Mori nodded in agreement of what Hunny said.

"Aww yes the Ouran Academy's Annual Christmas Party! We need to make sure we have everything prepared for the party " exclaimed Tamaki excitedly.

"Everthing should be set by now but I think we bare missing one important detail" said Kyoya looking through his notebook.

"I know what we are missing! We are missing the-" Hunny was cut off by the twin devils.

"Entertainment!" Said the twins together in unison.

"Aww yes the entertainment and I know just who to call" said Kyoya pulling out his phone. Finally he ended the call with "Yes we will make sure and thank you" and closed his phone.

"So who did you get for entertainment " asked Haruhi to Kyoya.

"Have you ever heard of the band _**Everlasting**_ " said Kyoya with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"Oh wow! Thank you so Much will be glad to alright bye " said Yasuhara happily as he ended the call he had gotten.<p>

"Oh Mai-chan I have something to tell you!"said Yasuhara excitedly.

"What is it Yasuhara did you verbally sexually harassed Monk until he passed out again " said Mai looking at Yasuhara with an eyebrow raised.

"Well yes but thats not it we are going to playing at the Ouran Academy's Annual Christmas Party!" Said Yasuhara happily.

"Jeez Yasuhara one day you will give Mo- wait WHAT! " said Mai in shock.

"Yes it's true the Ouran Host Club booked us for the entertainment!" Said Yasuhara. " Wow I can't believe it I can't wait to see Daisuke and Akira again! Mai squealed but paused "But what about Naru and the others" she questioned Yasuhara.

"We will just have tell them it is going to be a Christmas surprise" said Yasuhara with a mishevious smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>"Alright is everything set up correctly " said Kyoya looking around the concert Hall. "Yes everything is going to according to plan" said Tamaki.<p>

"Is the stage set up and the instruments are in order" continued Kyoya.

"Yes everything has been prepared perfectly" said the twtoe together in unison.

"Ok then " said Kyoya as he checked off things off the checklist.( **see** **what** **I** **did** **there**;)) "Now lets get this party started!"said Tamaki excitedly.

* * *

><p>"Aww why are we here again" Monk whined as he sat in his chair. "We are here because Mai and Yasuhara told us that they have a surprise for us, now be quiet it's starting" said Ayako.<p>

"Hey Everybody you having a good time at the Ouran Academy Annual Christmas Party!" Tamaki yelled into the microphone. The audience cheered in agreement. The rest of the Host Club came out on stage.

"Now all the students should all remember a very special boy band that came to this very school a long time ago I want to ok now if anyone remembers" said Kyoya cooly into the microphone. There were some screams in audience but it was mostly quiet.

"Has anyone ever heard of band Everlasting "Haruhi asked the audience. The audience cheered louder and screams. "Well we have a very special for all because Everlasting is here to perform!" Said Hunny very happily. Thee audience screamed even louder then before.

"Masako are you alright" said John as he saw Masako shivering but he didn't realized it was excitement. "Ah yes John I'm fine just that boy-band I know of them Im just happy to see them again" said Masako shyly.

"Wow Masako I didn't know you were once a normal teenage before" Monk said looking shocked. Masako just covered her mouth and blushed.

"Now starting off with the athletic crazed leader Daisuke Satou !" the twins yelled itot the microphone. Daisuke came out with a Santa hat on and said "Hey how is everyone doing tonight!" Into the microphone . The crowd cheered.

"Next up is the illusionist and mysterious Akira Saitou" said Kyoya smoothly. Akira came out on stage smirked and flipped his hair making Masako and fans scream.

"Next up but not the last of them is smarty pants Yasuhara Osamu" said Tamaki. Yasuhara came out on stage and grinned cheekily at the crowd.

The SPR gand tensed. "Wait so Yasuhara is in the band" said Monk looking shocked. "Well I guess so its been a long time and I only remember one member of the group" said Masako looking surprised. "Now the only question that is left to anwser is who is the last member of the group" questioned Naru.

"Now the last member of Everlasting has The Heart Of Gold Mei Tang!" said Hunny happily. Mai came out on stage and said sweetly"I cant wait to sing for all the angels here". The crowd screamed in delight.

"Ahh Mei-kun is covering his cute face! Thats not right shouldnt we all see Mei-kun's face" said Daisuke to the crowd. they screamed in agreement. Daisuke gently pulled off Mai's hood showing Mai's face causing fans to scream louder.

"Wow Mai and Yasuhara are in a boy band I did not see that coming" said Madoka.

"Well since it's Christmas time we thought we should sing you guys are Christmas is that alright with you" said Daisuke to the crowd. The crowd cheered. "Ok then just remember I hope you all have a _Beautifiul Christmas_"said Mai.

Daisuke: Lets go! Big Time! Merry Christmas Everybody!

Yasuhara: Put down video games pick up some candy canes and hang a wreathe on your door

Daisuke: Give back to those who need bring peace and harmony cause that's what Christmas is for

Akira: And this Christmas, this Christmas we'll celebrate a wonderful year

Mai: Oh this Christmas, this Christmas we'll decorate the halls with love and cheer

All: We can make a beautiful Christmas We can make the world shine bright. As long as friends and family are with us every star will shine tonight. We can make it beautiful it's Christmas we can make it beautiful it's Christmas

Mai: Lets party in the snow under the mistletoe girl I've been waiting all year hey

Akira: Rudolph can take a break Frosty can melt away As long as I got you here

Yasuhara:Then this Christmas(this Christmas) this Christmas (this Christmas) we'll celebrate a wonderful year

Daisuke: Oh this Christmas (this Christmas) this Christmas (this Christmas) we'll decorate the halls with love and cheer!

All: We can make a beautiful Christmas we can make the world shine bright As long as friends and family are with us every star will shine tonight We can make it beautiful its Christmas we can make it beautiful its Christmas we can make it beautiful its christmas, We can make a beautiful christmas.

Daisuke: Happy Holiday spread the love on Christmas day singing

All: Happy Holiday

Daisuke: We can make a beautiful Christmas Happy Holiday spread the love on Christmas day singing Happy Holiday we can make a beautiful Christmas

All: (so beautiful) We can make a beautiful Christmas we can make the world shine bright As lomg as Friends and family are with us every star eill shine tonight

Daisuke:We can make a Beautiful Christmas!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sooooorrrrryyyy guys please don't hate me! most of my stories have been on hiatus and major issue of writers block Please forgive me!**

**_Last Time On What has Become Of Mai: _**_"And Mai' said Naru looking towards Mai."Hmmm" said Mai looking at Naru. "Before you go change tea" said Naru with a smirk on his face. "Damn that inconsiderate tea-loving addict" mumbled Mai as she went to make the tea. '1 point Naru 0 point Mai' thought Naru._

after Mai got Naru's tea she and Yasu went into disguise to go and get information on this ghost. Yasu and Mai went into the Library they went to the most vacant and isolated section of the library.

'Now that we are here we need to find the specific that tell of the ghost past before they died' said Yasu looking through the really really dusty books. " If its even a ghost at all" mumbled Mai under her breath. Mai sneezed and asked Yasu "how come you're not sneezing with all the dust".

"OH wow there is dust I didn't really notice I was too absorbed into these books or it was probably that my glasses were shielding my eyes from the massage amounts of dust. said Yasu turning to looking at Mai.

'That doesn't even make any sense" said Mai sweat dropping.

Then the bookshelves surrounding them started to shake. Books started falling from the bookshelves. "Yasu! We got to get out of here" yelled Mai as she was trying to shield herself from the falling books.

When she didn't hear Yasu reply she turned around to see Yasu buried under a pile of books. Mai hurried to Yasu hoping he wasn't to injured "Yasu can you hear me! said Mai as she was taking away books that was on top of Yasu.

As she kept trying to take away books from Yasu's pile she heard some low groans. "Yasu I'm coming!" yelled Mai. She saw Yasu's arm she struggled to pull him out. Yasu had gained enough strength to help Mai get him out of the pile.

Yasu said to Mai struggling to stand " How the Fudge Nuggets are going to get out of here".

"Come on Yasu let on my shoulder I SEE THE LIGHT WE WILL GET THERE AND LIVE !''said Mai to Yasu getting closer to the exit through the bookshelves. "IF THAT IS WHAT I THINK IT IS THEN SOOOOOOOO BE IT" said Yasu.

Mai and Yasu luckily crawled out of the bookshelves just before it collapsed on them thus would of had been killed with an unhappy death.

When they got Out they turned around to see the destruction of the bookshelves that were just seconds away from killing them.

"Holy Fudge Nuggets" they both whispered together as they looked at the destruction.

As they looked the destruction of that section of the library. Words were spelled out in the books that said

'**I WONT LET ANYONE FIND OUT ANYTHING ABOUT ME SHE WILL BECOME MINE FOR ALL ENTERNITY!**


	17. AN

**This is an author's note everybody sorry no new chapter**

**I wont to tell everyone that i wont update a new chapter until**

**I get reviews from the previous chapter because i wont your honest feedback on the chapter.**

**Also give me ideas on what should be included in a new chapter.**

**It's not that you are following , favoriting me and this story because i am very happy that you do that.**

**But I really would like your feedback on the new chapter.**

**3 or more reviews and I will update will a new chapter probably the next day or few hours I don't know all with timing.**

**If you give me new ideas to put in the story I will give that person a shout out in the new chapter.**

**Alrighty then Byeeeeee ~ ArtisticAngel6**


End file.
